Playing With Dolls
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Inspired by Doll Crazy by Magenta Skye. She corrupted my mind into writing this LOL


The Professor was digging in a cave when he came across a familiar looking box. He pulled it out of the ground and opened it up. It was filled with the voodoo dolls that they managed to swipe from that witch doctor.

The Professor eyed Ginger's doll and gently picked it up forgetting he had a handkerchief that Ginger had loaned him. Smiling he gently touched the Ginger's doll hair and then the cheek.

**Girls' Hut**

Ginger felt a sensation in her hair and then on her cheek and had no idea where it was coming from. It was a very gentle soft feeling. It puzzled her how she could be feeling this.

The actress checked her reflection in her mirror to see if she had something on her cheek like a piece of hair but there was nothing. She shrugged and went back to her make-up

**Cave**

The Professor still held the Ginger doll in his hand. He loved that red head so much it hurt. So many times he wished to tell her but always _always _chickened out. How much he wanted to touch her soft delicate skin for real. His finger tickled the doll's chin and went down the neck.

**Girls' Hut**

Ginger giggled feeling a tickle on her chin. She lifted her hand trying to swipe away whatever caused that but found nothing. She giggled again feeling that sensation on her neck. A shiver went up her spine as she felt something on her back. Like it was caressing it.

**Cave**

The Professor's finger had gone over the back of the doll. He wondered to himself how Ginger would really feel against his body. What it would be like to be able to touch her for real. He gently kissed the forehead of the doll and set it back in the box.

**Girl's Hut**

Ginger was startled to feel a kiss on her forehead. "What is going on?" She wondered aloud.  
Why did she feel all these things? Where were they coming from? It was all very very strange.

She got up from her seat and walked out of her hut still puzzled by it all.

Ginger spotted Mary Ann playing a card game with Gilligan and the Skipper. The Howells were lounging in their respective chairs. She didn't see the Professor at first but then noticed him emerging from the jungle with a box in his hand.

Curious, the redhead followed him to his hut and hid outside as he went in. She saw him place the box on a table and begin to write in his journal. Ginger wanted to know what was in that box. It was not like the Professor to not share any of his findings.

The Professor finished writing and headed out of his hut and happily joined the card game at the table sitting down next to the Skipper.

Ginger watched making sure he wasn't looking and hurried inside his hut and over to the table with the box. She opened it and gasped. It was those dolls the witch doctor had. She began to think. No. He wasn't….He couldn't…

Ginger picked up his journal and opened it. She quickly eyed the door to make sure he wasn't coming. She went back to the journal and read.

_Went digging in one of the caves today. Didn't find much interesting except…I did find the box that we had buried the voodoo dolls in._

_I had picked up Ginger's doll. Although it certainly does not do her justice, she is still beautiful even as a doll._

The starlet's heart pounded as she then read on.

_I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I could touch her for real._

_Caress her delicate skin. Kiss her lips. Yes I have been lucky to have kissed her in the past but that was acting. I mean a real kiss. With real emotions._

Ginger gulped and kept reading.

_I found myself touching that doll. Caressing it's cheek and neck. __Kissing it's forehead. I know it was silly but I couldn't help but fantasize about her._

_Wishing I could do all those things for real.  
_

She put the journal down.

The Professor did all those things? With her doll? But how….Then she remembered, she gave him a handkerchief.

_Well. _Ginger grinned to herself. _Two could play at this game._

The movie star went to the box and opened it again taking out the Professor's doll. She picked up a sea shell of his and carried it out of the hut with her. She went unnoticed as she made her way into the jungle.

Grinning, she slowly blew on the ear of the doll.

The Professor felt a weird sensation on his ear. And then again on his other ear. He lifted his hand thinking there was something there but nothing to be found. He shrugged and went on with the card game.

The Professor's breathing started becoming heavy as he then felt something pleasant lower on his body. He tried to cover by coughing but it was useless.

Ginger giggled in the jungle knowing that the Professor could not control what was happening to him.

Her fingers stroked him in a very intimate area on his body. She noticed the Professor had excused himself from the game and walked hurriedly to his hut.

The glamour girl slipped by the others at the table unnoticed. She stood outside the hut and ran her fingers through the doll's hair.

The Professor was at a loss as to what was happening. He felt something running through his hair but had no idea was caused it. He gulped as he felt that wonderful sensation again. There wasn't a thing he could do. He had no idea that a mischievous red head was causing all this trouble for him.

He closed his eyes as he could not escape the wonderful pleasure. His release couldn't be contained no matter how hard he tried. Finally it let up and he stood there in complete wonderment.

His eyes went to the table and he noticed the box was open. Walking over he saw his doll was gone.  
"Who could have?" He asked aloud.

It then occurred to him there was only one answer. Three of the others were involved in a card game and two others were lounging on a chair. It only left one. She couldn't have. Could she?

The Professor walked out of his hut finding his doll on the ground along with his sea shell.

Ginger was in her hut laughing. _That'll teach him. _She thought with satisfaction. Her satisfaction was short lived. Her eyes went wide as something was giving her the utmost pleasure she had ever known.

The Professor was standing outside with her doll in his hand with her handkerchief. She wasn't going to get away with doing what she did to him.

"Oh…Oh…." Ginger couldn't help groaning. "Oh God.." She felt something on her breasts and she groaned a bit louder.

The actress didn't know what was happening to her and she couldn't stop it.  
She grasped her table trying to control her heaving pants but it was useless. Her legs gave out on her and she felt her own climax starting.

The Professor couldn't help but be aroused by the scene. Knowing that he was the reason that Ginger was experiencing all this. He was the one giving her this pleasure.

Ginger sunk down on the floor spent from what the Professor had done to her. She slowly managed to stand up and walked out of her hut.

Ginger spotted the Professor standing there with her doll in his hand. "_You._" She said. _"You _did this to me." She wanted to fume at him but she couldn't help like the fact that he was the reason..  
"You started it.' He said.  
"No _you_ started it." She said. "You are the one who…did those things to me before. I was only trying to get even."  
"What were you even doing in my hut snooping in the first place?"  
"I wasn't snooping." Ginger snapped at him. "I was just…And why were you touching my doll anyway?"  
"I didn't mean…"  
"Oh you didn't _mean _to." The firey redhead said with fury. "But you did."  
"You were the one who started the erotic touching. I didn't do that. I only was trying to get even with _you._"

Ginger glared at him. "I'm taking my doll back." She snatched it away along with her handkerchief.  
She stormed to his hut and threw her doll in the box along with his.

The Professor followed her and an argument began.

It kept going and going. Ginger left his hut still yelling. He yelled back at her.

Ginger accused him of secretly being in love with her. The Professor countered that _she _was the one who constantly chased _him._

The others were startled at the entire scene. They were confused about what it was all about. The only thing they could determine was that it involved dolls. Ginger yelling at the Professor for touching her and the Professor yelling back at her for touching him. Both accusing the other of liking what the other did.

Finally Gilligan could not stand it anymore. He hurried into the Professor's hut and found the box with the dolls.  
He took the Professor's pocket knife and then hurried to the girls' hut and grabbed a tube of Ginger's lipstick. He hurried over to where the two were arguing.

Ginger felt herself being pulled forward as did the Professor.

She found her lips against his and her arms going awkwardly around him.  
The Professor's arms went around her in the same awkward manner.

Ginger was taken aback at how she was being forced to kiss the Professor and vice versa. They were stuck like that for several seconds before Gilligan pulled them apart.

The movie star stared at the Professor loss for words.  
The Professor was speechless as well.

Gilligan waited to see if they were going to fight again.

Ginger smiled and pressed her lips against the Professor who pulled her in close.  
The two broke apart both taking the dolls and personal items from Gilligan and disappearing into the Professor's hut.

It wasn't until an hour later that they both emerged.

Ginger was glowing and the Professor looked extremely pleased. They sat at the table as dinner was being served.  
She spent most of the meal smiling at the Professor and purring in his ear whispering something or other.

When the meal was over, the two walked hand in hand into the jungle smiling at each other.

Mary Ann watched this thinking it was not fair they should have all the fun. She crept to the hut, found the doll she wanted. Crept into another hut. Took the item and hid in the jungle.

She watched as her "victim" lazily lay in a hammock. Grinning she begun her sensual torture much to the surprise and chagrin of Gilligan.  
"Oh…Oh no…" He said feeling pleasant sensations all over his body. "Mary…Mary Ann!"

The End!


End file.
